


Corruption

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: I'm on my phone so the tags are being rude as fuck.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Corruption

_ “You can’t hide from me forever, _ ” it taunted, voice ringing in his ears, covered by the sound of the clock ticking. Dream stared at the moving hands, eyes unfocused. “ _ Eventually my influence will spread through all your friends- then I’ll send them for you. With how weak you’ve become, you’ll be powerless to stop them _ .” Dream tapped his fingers against the rim of the cauldron, in time with the ticking. He paid no mind to the voice, already well acquainted with it’s threats. The blonde knew what it was saying was true- eventually all of his friends would be possessed by the Egg, it’s spread already having fully taken over Bad and Ant. There was only so much time before the Egg sent them to collect Dream- the final piece to it’s plan to infect the server.

That was okay. Dream had long ago given up on trying to maintain the state of his server- it was a lost cause. War plagued the land constantly, his friends turning their backs on each other- favoring physical possessions over people. It hurt him endlessly, watching them tear themselves and each other apart. There was nothing he could do, his hand forced to pick between them as all eyes turned to him- waiting with baited breath to see what the admin would do next. Waiting for who he’d side with- who he’d give items to- and who he’d kill ruthlessly in the name of pointless conflict and chaos. 

__________________________________________

“ _ They’re on their way _ ,” the voice happily informed him. Dream closed his eyes, clutching his clock against his chest. He fought off tears, a sad smile on his face. He was filled with a sick sense of happiness- he was finally going to see his friends again, after months of being locked away by himself- with nothing but a clock for company. They wouldn’t be the same people they were before- he wouldn’t even be surprised if they didn’t remember who he was. As far as they were aware, he was an enemy of the Egg who needed to be ‘cleansed’ by the… infection that has it’s hold on their minds.

His eyes opened slowly as he listened to the redstone of the prison, tilting his chin up to stare defiantly at the lava as it slowly lowered. He had no chance of fighting them off- but he would show no signs of weakness in his final moments before he was taken to the Egg. Sam and Punz stood on the other side, tinted red eyes staring him down. Dream removed his mask, and stared back. Punz stepped forward, walking with the path as it moved closer to his cell. “Dream,” he greeted, tone flat.

“Punz,” Dream greeted back, rising to meet him at the edge of his cell. “You’ve finally come to see me.”

“Hardly,” Punz tugged his wrist forward, jerking Dream around so he could hold both the blonde’s hands behind his back. “You’re an unwanted risk to Crimson.” Dream hummed, biting down on the inside of his cheek as he was led back across the lava to where Sam was waiting for them.

They walked in silence through the prison, Dream internally making his final peace with himself. He wasn’t a good person- he knew that. He was okay with that, no one on this server was a good person. And they all paid for it, in one way or another. This was his final punishment, and he would face it head on without an ounce of fear in his body. 

  
  


Bad and Ant were waiting for them at the Egg, both giving Dream bright and demented smiles in greeting. “Dream!” Bad cheered, stepping forward. He took Dream by his under arm, pulling him away from Sam and Punz. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you! Though I must say these aren’t the circumstances I’d hoped for…” He sighed in disappointment. “If only you weren’t an enemy of our precious Crimson…” Dream stared past Bad at the Egg, trying to fight off tears. Here he stood, surrounded by his closest and oldest friends- all of their minds gone to the influence of the Egg. 

He was pulled forward towards the Egg, placed to stand in an obsidian box on top of it. Bad patted him on the cheek, and gave him one last smile, and then the opening was closed, and Dream was left alone in the dark with nothing with the Egg’s voice. “ _ How the mighty have fallen _ ,” it hummed to him. “ _ Get comfortable, Dream, we’re going to be alone together for a  _ long  _ time _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
